T'es une héroïne, maman !
by Eyt
Summary: On connaît tous les noms des héros de guerre. Ceux qui ont sauvés des vies et pas seulement la leur. Mais qu'en est-il de ceux qui n'ont sauvé personne ? De ceux qui se sont battus alors qu'ils auraient pu fuir? Sont-ils, eux aussi, des héros?


Bonjour ! Je suis fière de vous présenter mon premier texte :)

J'espère que vous allez appréciez, et j'adorerai avoir vos avis.

Je précise que rien ne m'appartient ( sauf Léona, Romain, Mathieu et Chloé ) et que tout le mérite revient à J.K. Rowling :)

* * *

Léona marchait, la baguette à la main, son regard scannant les moindres recoins du couloir de son école. Son uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard était en lambeaux. Elle s'était retrouvée face à des acromantulas et avait eu la chance qu'un mangemort pense qu'elle était dans son camp pour survivre. D'ailleurs, à l'heure qu'il était, le mangemort devait bien s'en mordre les doigts, car sa bonne action lui avait valu un Stupefix entre les deux yeux. Léona ne donnait pas chère de sa peau si jamais elle venait à croiser ce même mangemort au détour d'un couloir.

Elle se battait, certes, mais pas pour Voldemort. Malgré son nom de famille et sa maison, elle ne croyait pas qu'un sang pur soit supérieur à un né moldu. En Italie, son pays d'origine et où ses parents habitaient toujours, personne ne faisait attention à la qualité du sang. Le fait qu'elle soit sang pur tenait du miracle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle arrivait près d'une zone de combat. Jurant contre son manque d'attention qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie, elle se colla contre un mur pour ne pas se faire prendre par un membre de l'armée de Potter.

Léona trouvait ironique de ne risquer sa vie qu'en croisant ceux qu'elle aidait. Car tant qu'un mangemort ne la voyait pas lancer un sort à un autre mangemort, elle ne risquait aucunes représailles de leurs parts. Après tout, pourquoi tuer l'une des leurs? Une Serpentarde devait forcément être du côté sombre, n'est-ce pas?

« Bon maintenant, tu te bouges de contre ce mur et tu vas te battre! T'es pas venue ici pour te planquer à la première occasion venue! T'es une _Vincitore_ oui ou merde?! »

Elle parlait à voix haute, pour se donner du courage, même si ça ne fonctionnait pas réellement... Le courage, c'est un truc de Gryffondor, pas de Serpentard.

Centimètre par centimètre, elle se décolla du mur. Ses yeux bleus et verts cherchant le moindre mouvement suspect, ses oreilles analysant les bruits de lutte qui lui parvenaient de la bataille qui se jouait si près d'elle. En se tournant, elle se trouva face à une image qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir. Des corps. Des dizaines de corps, étendus sur le dos ou face contre terre, masqués ou non. Cette vision, Léona le savait, la hanterait toute sa vie. _Si elle s'en sortait..._

Elle se trouvait maintenant dans un petit renfoncement, cachée par des tonneaux, où elle pouvait voir sans être vue, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Plusieurs combats se déroulaient devant elle, la plupart confrontant plusieurs mangemorts et une personne seule de l'Ordre. Elle avait entendu deux Weasley parler des résistants en les nommant "membres de l'Ordre" suivi d'un nom d'oiseau mais n'avait pas pris le temps de leur demander pourquoi ils avaient fait allusion à un phœnix. L'air de rien, elle tenait quand même un minimum à la vie...

Quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était encore perdue dans ses pensées, elle se traita mentalement d'_igannare, _soit d'imbécile en italien, et visa un mangemort. Le sort informulé qui suivit son geste l'atteignit en plein dos. Elle détestait la lâcheté de son action, mais recommença encore et encore. C'était la première fois qu'elle lançait un sort dans le dos de quelqu'un, et même si elle se jura de ne jamais recommencer une fois la bataille finie, elle ne bougea pas de son coin et continua ce qu'elle avait commencé, avec la voix de sa conscience qui, bizarrement, lui rappelait celle de son père...

xxx

Romain était effrayé, il n'était là que parce que Hannah Abbot l'avait agrippé et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire lâcher prise. Pour elle, cette guerre était une occasion en or pour prouver aux autres maisons ce que valaient les Poufsouffle. Pour lui, c'était juste un suicide collectif. Elle s'était donc auto-proclamée chef des Poufsouffle et les avait tous incité à se battre. Certains avaient de la chance, et avaient pu rester assis. Pas lui.

Il marchait, courrait, mais n'osait pas s'arrêter de peur de voir un mangemort, une acromantula, ou pire, Voldemort en personne, surgir d'un des couloirs qui, hier encore, lui était familier et où il se sentait en sécurité.

Il n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir été reparti à Poufsouffle, parce qu'il pensait que toutes les maisons se valaient, et qu'aucune n'était meilleure que l'autre. Et aussi parce qu'il était très peureux, pas très ambitieux, et qu'il n'aimait pas les Serdaigles. Il ne restait donc que Poufsouffle. Et puis, malgré ce que disaient les autres maisons, ni lui, ni ses amis, ni son équipe de Quidditch où il était batteur n'étaient nuls ou bêtes.

A force d'avancer, il arriva dans un couloir rempli de mangemorts. Beaucoup à son goût pour ce qu'il voyait de membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Ses mains, dont les ongles étaient déjà rongés jusqu'au sang, se mirent à trembler. Tant bien que mal, il raffermit sa prise sur sa moitié de baguette inutile, un geste automatique qui ne le rassura pas vraiment. Sa pauvre baguette n'avait pas survécu à une rencontre avec un mur lors de sa course pour échapper à un géant.

Il scanna le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait et le reconnu. C'était celui des cuisines, là où se cachait l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Il eut envie de sourire malgré sa peur en voyant que ses pas l'avaient mené près de l'endroit qu'il considérait comme son foyer. Quand il réalisa qu'il s'était arrêté, il se précipita vers les tonneaux qui ouvraient la salle commune des Poufsouffle sans tenir compte des sorts qui fusaient de cet endroit et ne touchaient que les mangemorts. Il avait son uniforme sur le dos. Qui prendrait un Poufsouffle pour un mangemort?

Personne, n'est-ce pas?

Il vit un sort noir passer près de son épaule et étouffa un cri de terreur avant de se figer d'horreur. Il avait fait l'erreur de regarder vers le sol et avait croisé le regard mort d'Arnaud Duvoisin, un Poufsouffle de son année. Il habitait en France mais sa mère, Anglaise, avait voulu que son fils aille dans l'école où elle-même avait étudié. Romain discutait souvent avec lui. C'était un garçon qui aimait la vie et qui rêvait d'un futur simple rempli d'amour et d'enfants. Romain sentit ses mains trembler encore un peu plus. Arnaud n'aura finalement ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand il sentit une petite main se refermer sur son bras et le tirer vers un coin sombre. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés sous la terreur, il tomba, à sa plus grande surprise, sur les yeux bleus aux reflets verts furieux d'une Serpentarde qui, s'il ne se trompait pas, répondait au nom de Léona Vincitore ...

xxx

Léona jura. Un Poufsouffle aux cheveux bruns coiffés à la Potter et aux yeux tout aussi bruns qu'elle ne connaissait pas se trouvait juste devant elle et l'empêchait de toucher le dos de ses cibles. Il se tenait droit, ses yeux fixant un cadavre avec un mélange de peur et de tristesse. Elle devina assez facilement qu'il connaissait celui qui, à terre, ne se relèvera plus jamais.

« _Stupido_! Il va se faire massacrer s'il reste planté là! » L'inconnu ne bougeait pas et en plus de risquer sa vie, l'empêchait par là même de continuer à aider les alliés de Potter. Décidant de faire preuve d'un peu de courage et pour avoir quelque chose d'un peu plus glorieux à raconter à ses parents que sa lâcheté, elle avança rapidement mais prudemment vers lui, lui attrapa le bras et le tira de toutes ses forces vers sa planque. Elle était furieuse et le fusillait des yeux sans réellement sans rendre compte.

Romain n'osait pas la lâcher du regard. Elle le regardait bien en face sans même cligner des yeux. Elle lui faisait légèrement peur. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés étaient attachés mais de nombreuses mèches folles s'en étaient échappées. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit et il songea qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue négligée. Elle avait le teint halé de ceux qui vivent au soleil toute l'année, ce que beaucoup de filles devaient lui envier. Se rendant compte que son analyse n'était pas faite au bon moment, il refixa son regard dans les yeux de sa camarade. Elle n'avait, pour tout mouvement, que croisé les bras. Romain se décida à engager la conversation. Sa peur se rappelait tout doucement à lui et il jugeait préférable de se mettre à l'abri avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler comme une fillette.

« Léona ? » La jeune fille était surprise mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. Elle était tellement discrète que personne ne savait qui elle était. Il n'y avait que Tracey qui daignait lui adresser un bonjour de temps à autres.

« Comment tu connais mon prénom ? Et qui es-tu ? » Son ton n'était pas cordial, et elle n'essayait pas de l'être. Le garçon devint rouge brique et elle remarqua une baguette brisée dans ses mains tremblantes qu'il tordait sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Euh, ben en fait j'ai appris par cœur tous les noms et les visages des Serpentards pour pouvoir euh ... Les éviter dans les couloirs quand ils ne portent pas leurs uniformes ... pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis ... Enfin tu comprends quoi ... J'm'appelle Romain Dicson, je suis en septième année. »

Le garçon, Romain, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement, ne semblait plus vouloir arrêter de parler et elle eut envie de sourire en le voyant s'enfoncer tout seul. Il se passait régulièrement la main dans ses cheveux décoiffés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Euh ... On ne pourrait pas se mettre à l'abri ? On pourrait facilement se faire prendre ici ...

- Et tu veux aller où ? Soit on reste ici et je peux nous défendre, soit on essaye de trouver un autre coin tranquille, et on doit passer entre les mangemorts qui se battent juste devant nous.

-Ben ... Les tonneaux ici sont ... L'entrée de ma salle commune. Il suffit de tapoter le bon tonneau autant de fois qu'il y a de syllabes dans Helga Poufsouffle ... »

Léona haussa un sourcil en entendant ses propos. Certes, on était en plein dans une bataille sanglante, mais beaucoup aurait préféré se casser une jambe que de donner le moyen d'entrer dans sa salle commune à une Serpentarde. Se disant qu'elle avait assez fait de dégât dans les rangs des mangemorts, et que de toute façon, personne ne se soucierait d'elle une fois la bataille terminée, elle se tourna vers les tonneaux et lui donna sa baguette pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte. Le tonneau s'ouvrit et elle imita Romain en se mettant à quatre pattes pour le suivre au travers du passage dont l'entrée s'était déjà refermée. Ils débouchèrent sur une salle basse de plafond où le jaune et le noir dominaient. La salle était remplie de poufs jaunes et noirs et de fleurs aux allures aussi bizarres que différentes. Avoir Chourave comme directrice de maison avait du bon. Les fenêtres étaient hautes et donnaient sur un champ de fleurs sauvages. L'ambiance chaleureuse et lumineuse était à l'opposé de sa salle commune.

Romain pestait en regardant la jeune femme découvrir sa salle commune. Il détestait ne pas savoir parler sans bafouiller s'il ne connaissait pas la personne. Léona regardait minutieusement chaque recoin de la pièce. Elle s'assit finalement sur un pouf noir et fixa son regard sur celui du Poufsouffle.

« Pourquoi tu étais dans les couloirs alors que tu es un trouillard ? »

Romain tiqua. Il n'avait jamais été courageux, et n'avait jamais affirmé l'être, mais la Serpentarde gardait un ton froid et légèrement moqueur qui le touchait sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. « Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ... Hannah Abbot m'a tiré par le bras ... Je n'ai pas réussi à ... La faire lâcher prise. Pourquoi est-ce que ... toi, tu te bats ? Tu es sang pur, et à Serpentard. Tu ne risques rien ... Que ce soit Harry ou Voldemort qui gagne ... Si tu ne participes pas à cette guerre. »

Romain vit avec un peu de satisfaction le visage de Léona se figer et ses yeux se fixer sur une plante avec un peu trop d'insistance pour que cela soit naturel. Il avait réussi à la déstabiliser, même en bafouillant !

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir donner de réponse, et Romain se tourna donc vers la cheminée où des braises rougeoyaient encore faiblement. Après de longues minutes où aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot, la jeune fille consentit enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je suppose que je voulais que mes parents soient fiers de moi. Ou que je voulais prouver que tous les Serpentards ne ressemblent pas à Malefoy. Même si maintenant, je pense plus que j'ai fait preuve de stupidité. Une vraie Griffondore refoulée. »

Elle avait dit la fin de sa phrase avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, aussi Romain se permit lui aussi de sourire.

Aucun d'eux ne reprit la parole après ce court échange. Lentement une heure, puis d'autres passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougent. Quand une personne rentra dans la pièce, Léona se propulsa devant Romain pour pouvoir le protéger et soupira de soulagement en voyant le visage figé sous l'étonnement du professeur Chourave, qui après avoir encaissé le choc de voir une Serpentarde décoiffée et mal habillée défendre un élève de sa maison dont la seule arme était une moitié de baguette magique, sourit, et leur annonça la victoire d'Harry Potter, Celui-qui-ne-voulait-décidément-pas-mourir.

xxx

19 ans plus tard ...

Léona se trouvait sur le quai 9 3/4, avec son mari et ses faux-jumeaux, qui, en ce premier septembre, rentraient en première année. Sa fille, Chloé et son fils, Mathieu regardaient partout avec un regard émerveillé qui faisait sourire leur père.

Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois où elle même était venue ici. Sa mère la tenait par la main et son père lui faisait plein de recommandations, en italien, pour ne pas que les Anglais le soupçonnent d'être un papa poule. Cet endroit symbolisait pour elle les meilleurs, comme les pires souvenirs de sa vie. Elle se souvenait aussi de la huitième fois où elle était venue ici, elle avait toujours des images de la dernière bataille gravée dans son esprit mais Poudlard ayant subi de nombreux dégâts et la bataille ayant écourté sa septième année qui avait été enseignée par des mangemorts aux méthodes et aux cours non-conventionnels, elle avait, comme beaucoup d'autres, refait une septième année. Quand elle était apparue seule sur le quai, elle avait eu la surprise de voir Romain la saluer et rester avec elle tout au long du voyage. Ils s'étaient rapprochés au cours de l'année, et avait été à l'origine d'un silence choqué dans la Grande Salle quand ils y étaient rentrés main dans la main. Ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés par la suite, même après Poudlard et que Romain ait repris le magasin de Quidditch pendant qu'elle finissait ses études de médicomage. Ils s'étaient mariés, et Léona était tombée enceinte peu de temps après.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient là, sur ce même quai, pour la neuvième fois, à regarder leurs enfants grandir et partir vers leur avenir.

Elle revint sur Terre en voyant le grand Harry Potter parler avec sa femme et ses deux meilleurs amis. Son deuxième fils rentrait à Poudlard en même temps que ses deux enfants à elle. Elle vit aussi Malefoy, accompagné de son épouse et de son fils unique. Astoria Greengrass-Malefoy, même si elle était allée à Serdaigle, avait quand même le " sang pur ", et Léona songea qu'il faudrait bien plus d'une guerre pour faire tomber tous les préjugés anglais ...

Elle tourna le regard et sourit en voyant Romain faire ses recommandations aux jumeaux. Il n'avait pas changé depuis leur scolarité : il avait toujours peur de tout. Chloé hochait la tête à chaque mot et écoutait son père comme si il lui apprenait comment devenir immortelle, et Mathieu regardait sa mère avec lassitude. Elle rit et interrompit son mari pour dire à ses enfants de rentrer dans le train. Romain regarda sa montre et approuva vigoureusement sa femme. Son discours avait duré plus longtemps que prévu et le train n'attendrait pas qu'il ait fait toutes ses recommandations pour partir. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il le ferait par lettre, quand il serait chez lui.

Les jumeaux allèrent s'installer dans un compartiment. Ils regardèrent les visages de leurs parents être remplacés par des arbres. Le visage souriant de leur père, qui essayait de leur faire comprendre par gestes qu'ils devaient lui écrire souvent, voire tous les jours, et le sourire vague et tendre de leur mère.

Chloé n'avait jamais vu sa mère sourire aussi franchement que sur les photos qu'elle et son frère avaient trouvé chez sa grand-maman. Quand elle avait demandé pourquoi sa maman ne souriait plus comme ça, sa _nona _avait souri tristement et lui avait répondu qu'une guerre pouvait changer un Homme ... Chloé, alors âgée de cinq ans, n'avait pas compris. Mais maintenant, elle comprenait que la guerre avait gravé des horreurs dans la tête de sa mère et l'avait profondément changée.

Mathieu regardait sa sœur. Il était sûr qu'elle irait à Poufsouffle comme leur père avant eux, tout comme il était sûr d'aller à Serpentard comme sa mère. Chloé était plongée dans ses pensées et fronçait les sourcils comme quand quelque chose n'allait pas comme elle le voulait. Elle bougea d'un coup, et il aurait sursauté s'il n'y était pas habitué. Elle sortit une plume, un encrier et un parchemin de son sac à dos et commença à rédiger une lettre. Mathieu sourit en se disant que si elle suivait tout ce que leur père disait, elle allait très vite devenir la chouchoute des professeurs.

« Tu écris déjà aux parents? demanda-t-il

-Oui, mais ce que j'écris dessus ne te regarde pas, et non insister ne servira à rien.

-Arrête de répondre aux questions avant que je les pose sinon je fais pareil ! Et puis d'abord tu ne pourras pas leur envoyer ta lettre avant demain, alors pourquoi tu leur écris maintenant ?

- J'ai un truc super important à dire à maman que j'ai peur d'oublier.

-Important comme ce matin où tu ne savais pas quel T-shirt mettre ? »

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement sur un garçon et une fille que Mathieu reconnu comme Albus Potter et Rose Weasley. Ils demandèrent pour s'asseoir et Chloé s'empressa d'accepter pour clore la conversation avant de se présenter en tant que « Chloé Dicson, futur Poufsouffle, et déjà fière de l'être ! ». Elle roula le parchemin et il pût apercevoir une phrase qui lui fit hausser un sourcil.

_«__ T'es une hér__oïne, maman! __»_


End file.
